Sting Tip
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Sabers |requirement = 450 MST |stars = 10 |grind = 30 |special = Soul |ATP = 170 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 40 |MST = 30 |EVP = 40 |LCK = 0 }} : "A special battle cane with needles on its tip. Its special attack steals TP." : — In-game description Sting Tip is a rare saber-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. This item can be obtained in the hard, very hard, and ultimate difficulties, and each section ID has a specific enemy they can hunt in order to obtain this item. See the drop chart below for more information. Sting Tip can only be equipped by members of the Force class. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to steal 5% of the target's TP if the attack hits. Drop Chart Most section IDs in every version of the game had a chance of obtaining Sting Tip by hunting a specific mob. The drop chances were decently uncommon with the exception of those that could potentially obtain one from Love Rappy, a rare enemy that dropped the weapon more often than not. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. Related TP-Stealing Rare Weapons Heart These weapons steal 3% of an enemy's technique points with a successful special attack. Lollipop id.png|Lollipop|link=Lollipop Vivienne id.png|Vivienne|link=Vivienne (Phantasy Star Online) Mind These weapons steal 4% of an enemy's technique points with a successful special attack. Pso akiko fry pan1.png|Akiko's Frying Pan|link=Akiko's Frying Pan Doublesaber id.png|Double Saber|link=Double Saber Talis id.png|Talis|link=Talis Soul These weapons steal 5% of an enemy's technique points with a successful special attack. Brionac id.png|Brionac|link=Brionac Handgunguld id.png|Handgun:Guld|link=Handgun:Guld Hitogata id.png|Hitogata|link=Hitogata Mahu id.png|Mahu|link=Mahu (Phantasy Star Online) Meteor smash id.png|Meteor Smash|link=Meteor Smash Reddagger id.png|Red Dagger|link=Red Dagger (Phantasy Star Online) Stingtip id.png|Sting Tip|link=Sting Tip Geist These weapons steal 6% of an enemy's technique points with a successful special attack. Chameleon scythe id.png|Chameleon Scythe|link=Chameleon Scythe Hitogata id.png|Dancing Hitogata|link=Dancing Hitogata Ragedefeu id.png|Rage de Feu|link=Rage de Feu Pso sorcerer cane2.png|Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Sting Tip has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Card Back Pso_ep3_nug2000_bazooka.png|NUG2000-Bazooka|link=NUG2000-Bazooka Pso ep3 panther claw.png|Panther's Claw*|link=Panther's Claw Pso ep3 red partisan.png|Red Partisan|link=Red Partisan (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 sting tip.png|Sting Tip|link=Sting Tip Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Sabers